Strongest of them All
by The Band of Thieves
Summary: He fought for the good and didn't like the outcome so much. now, with a new set of powers, the once hero decides he wants to be bad. Why? Well because he is the strongest of them all.


Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Strongest of them All

Harry was done. Completely done and over with the stupid wizarding world and their double standards. Soon after the death of Voldemort everyone turned on him, not because he was strong or had killed. No they turned because of his new powers that he seemed to develop overnight. He could move things with his mind, cut anything with a single thought, teleport through time and space if the whim overcame him, and so much more. He could do everything and anything he wanted and he was miserable.

His friends turned from him saying that he was a freak. As soon as the trio split up and the story was told the world began to hate the famous Harry Potter. So Harry did the only thing he could think of... he left without a word. He disappeared into thin air and went to a random place he had seen in a muggle movie, Queens, New York.

He found someone to forge documents for him saying that he was born here in New York and found an orphanage. There were also fake documents that said that he went to a boarding school in England for several years, causing him to have an accent.

His life went on and soon he got a job at a watch shop run by someone named Gabriel Grey. For some reason he felt connected to the quiet man who had a hidden anger burning within him. Maybe that was the thing that connected them. Harry felt it more and more often now. An anger that encouraged him to do things that good Harry would never do. Sometimes it whispered at him to hex or use his newfound powers on an annoying customer or even kill them if they were that bad. Other times it told him to walk up to Gabriel, handsome, strong, and undeniably attractive Gabriel and have his wicked way with him. To show the man what it was like to truly be loved and teach his shy boss how to dominate like Harry knew he could.

However Harry never gave into these urges. He smiled politely at the annoying customers and settled for light flirting between him and Gabriel. Why? Well because he liked his quiet boss and knew that the man would not welcome the monster that he was on the inside, that is until IT happened.

Harry had begun to notice his boss's absence at the shop. With Gabriel gone the little voice in his head spoke up more and more often, telling him to do things that went against everything the golden boy stood for. He blamed it on his relatives and the people of Hogwarts. All Harry wanted all his life was for someone to love him unconditionally so he wouldn't have to be so strong all the time. So that for once in his life he could be the weak one, but he also wanted be able to do his own thing and not have to live up to what the people around him thought he should be like.

Harry made his way to work on a dim day, thinking on how moody his boss had been recently. Ever since that Suresh man, whoever he was, told Gabriel that he was no longer needed, Harry's crush had been angry and even more withdrawn. Harry opened the door with the key, not bothering to call out and announce his presence because a locked door meant that Gabriel was not there. He made his way to the back of the shop to drop off his things in the back room.

Harry stopped. Before him stood Gabriel covered in blood with the body of a man with his head torn open at his feet.

"Harry, I..." Gabriel began sounding just like his old self, but Harry could see it. It was in his eyes. They were dark and held amusement in them. Slowly Harry placed his things on the ground with a smirk. Gabriel looked at him before slowly an evil smile slid onto his face. Harry stalked over to the man in front of him and held a hand out above the body.

"Got what you needed?" Harry questioned, for once allowing the darkness in him to reign. Gabriel simply nodded with a smirk. Harry's hand glowed an aggressive red and yellow and the body disappeared without a trace.

"You know Mr. Potter; I do believe we will get along just fine." Gabriel stated in a dark tone that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Harry looked up at him, smirk still on his face.

"I do believe you are right Mr. Grey." Harry growled back before Gabriel pulled him forward into a searing kiss. 'Maybe this time I will be the bad guy.' Harry thought to himself as Gabriel pulled away and looked at him with a hunger in his eyes.

* * *

Okay tell me how you like it? Tell me if you want this story to be continued or not because I am iffy about keeping it going. Please note that if I do decide to continue it wont be until after I finish my story 'What If?'. As always tell me what you think either through a review or through a PM. Thanks for stopping to read!

_The Band of Thieves_


End file.
